


Will You Be Mine?

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold in the Dark Castle, F/M, Fluff, Fluff in the Dark Castle (Once Upon a Time), Piano, Pre-Relationship, Singing, The Dark Castle (Once Upon a Time), Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Belle is surprised to find a piano sitting in the middle of the library.





	Will You Be Mine?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by rumbelle-ficbrarian: "Sing me a song, please?"
> 
> My first shot at Dark Castle Rumbelle.

Belle entered the library, prepared to clean/read a little bit. Much to her surprise, she found a grand piano sitting in the center. She tilted her head and walked closer to it, running her fingers across the keys. The soft melody brought her back to when she was a girl, the times she’d sit by the piano, listening to her mother play. Colette gave her lessons when she got older, but she never felt that her skills were on par with hers.

 

“I expect you to at least pretend to clean when I’m present.”

Belle jumped and turned around to find Rumpelstiltskin standing in the doorway. “Where did this come from?”

“Someone owed me for a deal we made, but they didn’t have the proper currency. So, I took this instead.”

“It’s beautiful.”

“I didn’t take you much of a music lover. Thought you were just a book worm.”

“After reading books, I learned to read sheet music.” Belle shrugged. “I didn’t think a piano would bring you much interest.”

“Again, it’s all about the value of things, dearie.” He walked closer to her. “Play, go ahead.”

Belle hesitated. “I thought you wanted me to clean.”

“Clearly, you’re going to be distracted until you can play properly, go ahead.”

 

She shot him a small smile. There were moments like this when he showed he cared, where she wondered where exactly it came from? Where was this man the rest of the time? The darkness really couldn’t have seeped too far into his soul, he cared for her. She knew that he had to.

 

Sitting on the bench, she tried to remember a song she knew by heart, it wasn’t as if the library had any sheet music. Before she could blink, some appeared before her and she looked up at Rumple, who waved his hand.

 

“Just play,” he instructed.

 

Belle nodded and straightened the paper in front of her. Soon, she was playing a familiar tune. As she played, she could remember the words and began singing along, softly, assuming that he couldn’t hear her.

 

  
_Down in the valley, valley so low_  
 _Hang your head over, hear the wind blow_  
 _Hear the wind blow, dear, hear the wind blow_  
 _Hang your head over, hear the wind blow._

 

She stopped when she could feel his eyes trained on her. Craning her neck, she noticed that he could indeed hear her soft voice. Blush crept upon her cheeks and she rubbed her palms onto her dress. She had stopped singing not long ago, shortly after she became engaged to Gaston. He hated music in general, but singing was another one of his buttons. Anytime he caught Belle signing a tune, he’d go on and on about how awful it was. She had been self-conscious about her voice ever since.

 

“You may continue.”

“I…I don’t want to.” Belle scrambled to her feet. “Thank you for letting me play. I’ll make sure to keep this properly tuned and cleaned so you can maintain the value.”

Rumple frowned and he folded his arms over his chest. “Singe me a song…please.”

 

The please caught her off guard. There were many times that she told him that he could be bothered to use his manners, but those were normally met with a scoff, an eye roll or a reminder of who exactly ran the castle. There was a desire into his eyes, he clearly wanted to hear more, he actually cared. That’s when she realized that even if he didn’t agree with her opinions or how she wanted to run his castle, he always listened. That wasn’t something she was used to, not since Mother died.

 

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” she said, sitting back down at the piano. Picking up from where she left off, her fingers fell against the keys and she began to sing a little louder.

 

 _Roses love sunshine, violets love dew_  
_Angels in heaven know I love you_  
 _Know I love you, dear, know I love you_  
 _Angels in heaven, know I love you._  
  
_Writing this letter, containing three lines_  
 _Answer my question, "Will you be mine?"_  
 _"Will you be mine, dear, will you be mine?"_  
 _Answer my question, "Will you be mine?"_

 

After getting out the last syllable, she turned back to face him and for once, he looked happy. Just as soon as it appeared, it was gone again.

 

“Very well, thank you.” He headed towards the door, still speaking over his shoulder. “I wouldn’t protest you singing more around here. Sometimes this castle can be far too quiet.”

Belle grinned. “Whatever you want.”

 

With that, she turned to the shelves, dusting quickly as she sang the last line of the song once more.

 

_Answer my question, "Will you be mine?"_

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The song Belle is singing is Down In The Valley.  
> http://www.lullaby-link.com/down-in-the-valley.html


End file.
